Cobra- La Navy
by Yogurttreats
Summary: Davy Jones contemplates revenge on Golobulus, the last emperor of Cobra- La for banishing him and the rest of Cobra- LA Navy while Roadblock and Cobra Commander met Capt. Jack Sparrow in a bar.
1. Chapter 1

Cobra- La Navy

G. I . Joe and Pirates of the Caribbean Cross over fan fiction

The whole cavern where had once shielded and hid the ancient civilization of Cobra- La was collapsing. The B.E.T had destroyed itself and the whole surrounding area. The Joes are running for their lives. The Cobra- La citizens so dulled from years of following Golobulus do not know what to do. Their own buildings fall on top of them. Their screams are silenced by the crashing boulders landing on them. None will escape their homes destruction but their king who had abandoned them. Where did he go off to? Did he leave the planet? How? He couldn't breathe in outer space? Why leave his people to die? Did he know ? Did he care? Was he even aware that his plan had failed? He was so arrogant, and self-assured that his plan would worked. The Wall of Remembrance told how Cobra was originally formed and why the commander had been chosen to lead his armies to victory.. but all his vipers were hated humans. Those ignorant barbarians..Those creatures were a mockery to our way of life. He was always saying to me when I, Davey Jones, was a Cobra La naval officer.

It was Golobulus who had made mockery of us for the last time. If he was so keen for success and victory, he would have used the mind manipulation to help the commander to succeed and allow him to build bio-organic weapons, not the mechanical technology that the humans used. Yet for his plan to end the human race was to steal the humans' weapon for the spores' pods to ripen while they were in space.

How did Cobra Commander disfigured himself when the spores pods could only ripen in space? Why did that fool Golobulus even select a nobleman over me? All because he was a nobleman along with the fact he was a brilliant scientist didn't make him better than me. What do scientists know of war or of military strategies. He was bound to fail. Yet I, the greatest Cobra La Navy officer to set sail was expelled from Cobra-La, all because I fell in love with a human goddess, Calypso. I could never love her or be with her. I was cursed by Golobulus to sail the seas never to return to Cobra-La. He will pay for outcasting me, rejecting my bride to be, destroying all my hope for happiness, and banishing all his Navy officers for refusing to accept his decision that an army could conquer the human civilization alone .

A loud cackle roused from the large octopus man with a black captain's pirate hat gurgling air from his gills while moving his flowing tendril beard . "The Fool!"

I would have worked with his choice, but no. The fool didn't think navy was needed to conquer. All the great human civilizations knew that without a navy, there isn't much success militarily. Besides, the first terrorists were from the seas, they were buccaneers. At one time in human history, all seafaring nations had them. If Global pus was so keen on making a replacement of this commander, then he should have considered that. Not all the world greatest military leaders and conquerors were leaders' armies. He chose Eric the Red, the Viking. He must have felt some regret from his lack of naval vision. He was not interested in success but his own arrogance pride. He is so blinded by it that he ignores wisdom, common sense, and ignores the impossible chance. I will revenge myself on him. Revenge is all I want on Golobulus. I want revenge on Cobra -La for rejecting their navy for a human army and a human air force.

He tells his crew, "Though the human recruits for the Cobra- La navy or shall I say mine, are always welcomed on abroad. They become part of the ship. Thanks to the Commander's spores. Now that he had turn into a snake he won't be able to interfere with my revenge plans nor will Serpentor as far G. I. Joe, they are of little importance to me. Without their aircraft carriers, the General Austin, they have no means to go after me even if I desire to engage them. I have no reason to go after them or any Cobra members unless for new recruits. If it means so, I can pay back, Golobulus then it will be, but for now, it is not. The only things I need to know now is where is he now, how to find him, and how to set a trap for him. The last person to see him, to talk to him, might know here he is. Maybe I should see if there are still any Cobra- La survivors though I doubt it or Cobra ones. Cobra Commander still is a snake. He couldn't tell me anything even if he wanted to. Golobulus is mine alone. Where could I find him and if I did, how will I get my revenge on him? He couldn't have just vanish into thin air. He could not have taken off into space while leaving his people to die after their civilizations had collapsed. He needed a huge spaceship to carry them safety to space. If he went alone to space, if we of Cobra- La were originally aliens being from other planet, we would need to conquer the planet with human help like Cobra. I'll give him a reason to return. HA HAHA! The fool will regret it. He will walk right into my trap. How will I trap him? "Hmmmm! He has no idea that his ultimate plans to destroy human civilization failed as miserably as his Serpentor and Cobra Commander. G. I. Joe has won, Cobra has been defeated, the commander is still a snake, and Cobra La has been wiped out. He was eager to wipe out Cobra -La enemies that he wipe out his closest allies, Pythona and Nemesis Enforcer. They were his only hope to protect him fro me, but now I, Davey Jones will be victorious! Long life the real hero and Cobra -La survivor.

Luring Global pus to his doom is simple enough. He first heard of his failure, see it for himself while I am rubbing it in and find a way to spring my trap. How it reach him?

Davey Jones slowly moves towards his map table to see oceanography maps. "Could he have been hiding down here? No, he left from space, but where? To watch from a distance from a planet or distance moon. Could he watch on a mountain in Himalayas to see his success? Maybe Everest?" Davey Jones scratched his evil head. "He couldn't see his defeat there or from space. " Still moving about his quarters, he spies something on his cabinet shelves. A large unusual object to find on a sailing vessel. It looks like a cross between a transmitter and a large alien T.V. projector. On its sides are funny alien inscriptions that resembles runes. Its small buttons are rounded levers. " I bet he will surprised when he receives a message from Cobra- La asking for help." I could get video recording of how the humans are still thriving on the planet, and increasing in numbers as well as in technology urging his quick return.

How his precious Serpentor had become a dictator by killing innocent Cobra -La citizens. I must show him made up proof of it along with a surviving Cobra - LA member beside myself. Now what shall I do to avenge myself and the Cobra - La navy? This is a personal vendetta. I will challenge him to a duel to the death. An evil sneer appears on Davey Jones's face. "But where to fight him?" "Can't fight him where Cobra- LA stood? " Or, perhaps outside of where once stood Cobra -LA" Human technology might come in handy. He gazes at the spying glass and a strange human-made object; a triangular shaped glass hologram mirror with a snake-like humanoid on it.

Mean time, at the notorious Port Royale, haven to pirates and such, inside a popular bar sat a muscular bald black marine with mustache drinking and talking ghetto jive to the bartender who was also black. The bartender had dreadlocks and dark bushy beard. Next to him sat an elderly bearded sailor, Gibbs, and a strange black braided dreadlocked fully bearded pirate with a red bandana under his captain's hat smiling while showing his bright gold tooth to an equally strange blue hooded man with red cobra on his forehead. The odd hissing hooded man was wearing some old spare clothes, drinking and muttering to himself as well as to the others.

"I was once a man..! a man !"

"I hear you. I was once a man,too" Gibbs comments.

Jack Sparrow puts his index finger to his mouth as he gently replies to Cobra Commander. "Someone should lay off the rum, Savey!"

To be continued. Part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two Cobra La Navy

Cobra- La Navy

The Banishment

G. I . Joe and Pirates of the Caribbean Cross over fan fiction

Golobulus would remember the day he threw out of his Cobra La Navy had to replace it with a human one. He chose a silly scientist nobleman who knew nothing of war much less of humans or their warfare. Davey Jones remember it as if it was yesterday. Cobra Commander was there when it happened. Pythona and that goon, Nemesis Enforcer who had the nerve to actually smile when he heard the vanishment punishment. Davey Jones remember it as if it was yesterday.

The whole auditorium was filled to the brim with Cobra La citizens showing "Cobra- La, Cobra- La !" Hailing Golobulus as he was some sort of god or a divine being. He told them all to rise . Davey Jones and his loyal captains stood watching from the sides. In the crowds, there were women, men, and children. Children, there were once children in Cobra-La. A rare sight to behold in Cobra -La. Infants were never born. The race was dying out. On the platform besides Golobulus, Pythona and Nemesis Enforcer stood a child . A foolish child who had accidentally disfigure himself with an experiment. This child needed medical attention, not to be paraded in front of the whole Cobra -La nation. Davey Jones watched silently, obediently and loyal without saying a word. What was Golobulus doing to do with this child? Davey Jones looked up to see Nemesis Enforcer staring at him practically smiling at him. It was strange. Nemesis Enforcer never smiled at everyone, much less Davey Jones. He was incapable of such emotion as happiness. What was he up to ? Pythona was escorting the young disfigured man to the platform like a loose human woman . Pythona liked playing games with men especially poor innocent babies such as that hurt one. Golobulus didn't seem to find her seductions since they were only children in their eyes. They were children. Such a disgraceful dishonorable thing to do in front of all Cobra-LA to see, this was an outrage. This was not conduct for Cobra-La rulers. This was very immoral and bad for Cobra-La navy's morale. The sailors shouldn't be seeing this. Davey Jone and his captains did nothing nor did they say anything. They only waited and watched; only watched and waited was all he could do at the moment. Golobulus announced that this young scientist who was a nobleman turned lieutenant would be his choice for ridding the world of humans and returning it to its rightful owners, Cobra- La. Golobulus has chosen a young inexperienced whelp to conquer the human world. "Nonsense!" Davey Jones could no longer stand for this. "This is foolish, Golobulus. This boy cannot possible lead our armies or make one. He is only a boy. He is a scholar, not a military man. He is a scientist, not a soldier. He has no leadership skills, or any training. He does not even know a thing about the enemy, their strengths, their weaknesses, their languages, their cultures and their ways. He will not succeed. He will be failure, not by his choice, but by obvious reasons. " " You disapprove my choice for Cobra-La champion, Admiral ." Golobulus answered half amused, "Hmm"

"Yes, I do, your Majesty. " Davey Jones mocked mostly out of sarcastic wit. "You need real soldiers. Where is this army he is supposed to lead? Are you going to issue a draft? Don't we have generals without recruiting this lamb? Cobra Commander started to bleat like a lamb at the comment. "Baa." He was trying to control the hissing sound in his voice.

"What about our navy? Air force? I could lead us to victory over those barbarians. You are sending this lamb to be slaughtered by wolves. Is he your sacrifice to them or peace offering? They will turn against you and reject him if they are barbarians as you say these humans are." Admiral Jones blubbered.

Cobra Commander kept on bleating as a lamb. "Baa?" Still trying to control his hissing sound in his voice while pretending to be imitate a lamb, which he wasn't.

" I know perfectly well what I am doing, Admiral Jones. How dare you defy for your emperor? I have search for generations for this champion, and he more than meets my expectations to be our champion more than you." Golobulus snapped at his officer. A chuckle arose from Nemesis Enforcer. That Dirty Bag! I'll fix him. I'll fix him to my ship's bow as my figurehead. I put him on the keel haul. I put him on my stern or make him into a hood ornament.

"Silence, Nemesis Enforcer. " Golobulus responded.

"Tell us why are you raining down our celebration, Admiral Jones? Don't you want to conquer the humans?" Finally spoke Cobra Commander, "It would be honor to have you at my side with the Navy fighting with my armies." He invited. This was not a mere lamb Davey Jones was dealing with, but a fledgling cobra about to emerge from its nest. The young man was impressive enough to make Davey Jones pause for a moment. It did cross his mind to accept Cobra Commander offer to join him in conquest. The poor boy would be needing all the help he could get without any battle strategies at least this young man knew he needs a navy to succeed unlike Golobulus who sneer at the idea of having naval fleets. "How very noble of you, Cobra Commander, but Cobra -La has no need of a Navy or Davey Jones." Pythona spoke. "What !? " reacted Cobra Commander in disbelief .

"What!" Davey Jones quipped. "I don't take order from you, wretch." "Pythona, is my representative when I am not present. "Golobulus reminded Davey Jones. "You are here. Why do you always shrink from your responsibilities or leadership? Letting a woman speak for you? Having a boy led your armies? Are you lazy, stupid or a coward?" bluttered Davey Jones. Shocks of horror came from the crowds of Cobra- La Citizens who had heard the treacherous words. "Dare you, speak words of treason to me! Your Emperor, to insult my chosen one is punishable by death, to insult and show disrespect to my representative, Pythona is an insult to me, which means death. To say your emperor is a coward is enough to throw you to the bottomless pit, to threatening Nemesis Enforcer by impaling on him on your ship is death." "What !" Davey Jones screeched. "I read your mind." Pythona said,"To met and fall in love with a human goddess, Calypso is a death sentence. All these are crimes worthy of death. Cries came from the citizens. "Death!" "Kill all of them!"

"No, I need vessels so I can rule earth's oceans, Golobulus. If you kill them, I will have to build my navy along with my armies. It will be harder to take over the world."

"Certainly, that shouldn't be too hard for a brilliant fellow like yourself, Cobra Commander."

"Yes, I suppose I can though I wish you gave me actual weapons I could use instead coming up with them myself. I could also use actual Cobra -La soldiers in my armies instead of relying on human mercenaries. They might even be cowards."

Davey Jones started to yelling frantically at Golobulus. This pup is more bravery than you all combined. Tell these fine citizens to join, Golobulus. Hmmm, or are they afraid of a little water or humans? This is why you are here in hiding isolated ice caves because you all are sniveling worms. Calypso is more of woman than you ever be, Pythona. Are you jealous of her?" " Me, of a silly human woman, don't be a fool."

"You worthless swag !"

Nemesis Enforcer chuckled as he held on to Davey Jones. The Cobra -La soldiers held fast to all those captains under Davey Jones' command. "Death is too good for you, Davey Jones." "It's Admiral Davey Jones !" "Not anymore. There is no more captains in Cobra- La Navy for there is no longer a Cobra La Navy. You and your ship have been banished forever !" Davey Jones' eyes are stuck blind. "Gasp !"

"What about my crew? Or, his captains under his charge or other vessels?" The commander asked. "They will be decommissioned and destroyed or be used for more production uses. The captains will be executed. We have no use for traitors." "B…B…B…. u…t, the Kraken, will it be killed, too?" Cobra Commander stuttered, "If you must kill the traitors, at least, give it to me to defeat the humans."

A silence fell on the crowds waiting the answer. "You will take your ship, Admiral Jones as well as that thing called the Kraken to forever sail the seas for your true love, Calypso till you are replaced by a human. You will have no crew, only the Kraken to serve under you"

"Take his heart out Nemesis Enforcer. " Python presented a wooden chest. "Put it in here for safe keeping. " Nemesis Enforcer jabbed his wing's scythe into Admiral Jones' chest. "Aaargh ! " He gasped in total pain. His heart was pulled own out by Nemesis Enforcer's cruel hand as the villain smiled with glee. Blood fell over the disc, all over Cobra Commander's shoes along the stairs into bottomless pit. "You will pay for this !" gasped Davey Jones on the floor as he watched Nemesis Enforcer casually dumped his bleeding heart into the chest. It splattered inside the box. Pythona closed it tightly saying it will be locked with this key. She hung it on Davey Jones' neck then told Nemesis Enforcer to throw away the chest into the river leading out of Cobra - LA.

"Now Cobra Commander, kneel before me so I can put this helmet on you to conceal your face from the world and so the humans will not recognize you as a Cobra LA citizen." Golobulus commanded. "As you wish, Golobulus!" Cobra Commander obeyed. Golobulus put the Blue chrome helmet with the Cobra insignia on it on the Commander. Cobra Commander went to the ground next to Davey Jones, quietly and quickly slipped some small pods that contain spores into Davey Jones' coat. The commander whispered to Davey Jones. "Use the spores well." The Cobra LA crowds went wild as Golobulus shouted, "Our Champion, Cobra Commander!" Golobulus lend against Nemesis Enforcer whispering , "Get rid of the Admiral." Nemesis Enforcer was more than glad to comply. He threw Davey Jones into the icy cold river with his ship in tow, but not without damage. Nemesis Enforcer made sure that the ship was not in perfect working order by using his scythes on its hull creating holes into it as he sliced off its masts and broke its keel. He crushed the superstructure with his hands and left it to float on the water practically laughing through it all.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Cobra La Navy

Part Three

The wait

The middle of the ocean, the Flying Dutchman floated on the waves slowly. Davey Jones waited on top of it. He was waiting for it to sink into the depths.

"Where was my Kraken ? "

Had Golobulus lied to him or change his mind, or change his mind about banishing it with him. There he eyed the horizons for some sight of the beast. Once, Golobulus ordered his Cobra La guards to release the Kraken from depths underneath Cobra-La. "Release it !" The beast quickly if not most hasty rushed out the river that led out of Cobra -La. It wanted to find its master. It traveled miles and miles from where it came from. It was unstoppable. Finally the Kraken arose from the ocean to get its long lost master, Davey Jones.

"Ah, there you are. Now, it is time to rebuild my ship and find me a willing crew."

Davey Jones eyed the pods that had ripen seeds in them.

"Cobra Commander said that these would come in handy. Let's see if he is right."

How could he rebuild both his ship and his crew?

"Hmm … I need to see how these spores worked and how they release them so I can use them." He talked to himself. It changed Cobra Commander into a mutated snake. It can change human beings into sea creatures. I could used them to rebuild the ships with their body parts even before they have died. He chuckled evil to himself.

"Kraken, get me some old shipwrecks, new ones, too if you can find them, and shipwreck sailors, passengers, officers, or castaways, any survivors from weeks upon the seas as well as the oceans as they drift."

Still chuckling at himself, he bid the monster to fulfill his duties. The Kraken rushed down abandoned shipwrecks, old ships that have sucked years under from storms, accidents, battles or pirate attacks. It searched for dead sailors on deserted island, lost at seas and on desert coasts. Some ships even tossed out their passengers and their prisoners from their chains or had sunk them with their chains still on them. The Kraken made no distinction between the corpses since he was an animal. Davey Jones sprinkled spores on the dead turning them into useful materials to repair his ship. He used all sort of bodies even small infants for small holes. The spores were useful after all. The Commander was right. It did work. Once the Flying Dutchman was repaired, he could find humans to build his new Flying Dutchman crew. The Flying Dutchman would be almost like his old Cobra -La Navy crew. They looked a bit like denizens of the deep themselves.

He immediately ordered his Kraken to find human ships for him with human sailors so he could often them a deal. The first recruits were half naked, starving deserters apparently. Davey Jones smiled as they approached him.

"I do want to live and join my crew or die at the bottom of the sea."

Some poor fellows agreed to join but others prefer to die then to continue to suffer. The ones that joined Davey Jones were gradually turned into sea creatures then later they became part of the ship. He could not change them immediately since he had to conserve them spores. He didn't like to waste them since he had few pods to produce to them. Now all he had to do now was wait. Wait for the right time to revenge himself on Cobra -LA, Golobulus, and all of them. "The Cobra La Navy will have its revenge and so will I" sneered Davey Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Cobra La Navy

Part four

Found

Golobulus waited for the ultimate destruction of human civilization on top of the highest peak. Everest has never been so lovely but he could not see anything except mountains. No signs of human destruction could be seen. He waited bitterly as he pondered where he could find a place closer enough or distance enough not to seen.

" Maybe closer to human civilizations, but where would the spores reach first and how fast? " He thought.

He had no idea. He didn't care since they were inferior and morally corrupt to Cobra La's way of life. He knew nothing about them. He did not care for them only for their destruction, but now he had been victorious, there was no way he could see it. His victory was futile? It still had happened. He didn't need to witness its destruction only knowing of it was good enough for him yet he had to see man's civilization destroyed out of sheer delight at seeing it destroyed after years and years of failure and humiliation that his people had to go through. His poor people and ancestors had been forced into exile by those barbarians. He, Golobulus had to see human civilizations crumble to the ground. He..his people deserve their revenge against mankind. Where were his people now? All of them were wiped out while a futile human attempt try save themselves. It was almost bitterly sweet and laughable at the same time.

My people, Cobra -La, are no more, but either are the humans. He was now more determined to see the results of his spores' destruction on the humans. He flew down from the mountains with his pod. He had to hurry because he didn't want to miss out on any moment of his victory. Serpentor and the rest of Cobra Command were safety inside the protected dome structure along with Cobra- La. How was it possible for them to be destroyed? He knew if the BET ( Broadcast Energy Transmitter) grew hot enough it could destroy Cobra La's entire population. He was the only sentient being around and it pleased him to know. He had fool Cobra, Serpentor, and his own people. He had brought their death. Was he shamed or upset or guilty?

He was the last emperor of Cobra - La. He would remain that way. He was the ruler of this pathetic planet once more. He searched around for place to spy on the humans without being spotted by them. What he saw did not pleased him? The humans continued with their daily lives undeterred by the unknown danger that was caused them to enter the most primitive state of evolution. He smiled slightly. They should have already morphing into some lower form of creature. Slugs, roaches or ants, or something other than a sentient being or humans. He was shocked. He fled where he may see only results, but they were all the same. The humans all remained humans. He searched to find the results he wanted. The humans all remained humans. How when the Joes had been defeated?

The Joes in their vain attempts did not stop the BET (Broadcast Energy Transmitter) from ripen the spores in space. How was it possible? He had to return to the Cobra- La ruins. Serpentor, and the rest of Cobra had survived? He was the only one to survived. Golobulus was a god from now on, he had fooled those idiots into thinking they were to be spared from the destruction, but they died under the Cobra La's rubble as swiftly as he left them to their victory. Golobulus returned to his homeland in Himalayas, Cobra -La in its victory, and its ruins. He didn't expect there to be only survivors. The whole mountain laid to waste in a landslide as if there had been a huge explosion or earthquake or avalanche. Snow had conceal all that was Cobra- La. He stared at it unmoved and concerned looking at the sky for signs that the pods had bursted. There was nothing as if the pods had never existed.

"Impossible!" Golobulus raged.

Somewhere near in the Indian Ocean, the Flying Dutchman was trailing a very large sea monster known as the Kraken. It had surfaced again, not only to breathe air but to smell a scent: An evil scent. Kraken groaned once more for it recognized the evil scent. It was Golobulus. The Kraken never was wrong when it came to scents or when it attacked anything in its wake. The Kraken never got over the scent. The Kraken knew it and was following it to its source.

"Go quickly, my pet." Soon my…our revenge will be near. Golobulus will not be expecting it. " Davey Jones chuckled evil in delight. "Revenge is mine at last !" He sneered with anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Cobra La Navy

Part Five

Revenge at Last

Golobulus looked around the area where Cobra-La entrance once was. He flew around with his pod; puzzled as he panicked. Had his plan failed? Impossible ! He refused to believe it but before his eyes was evidence of Cobra-La's demise. Every human city that he had seen was left untouched. There were the first human cities to be exposed to the mutating spores. Why hadn't the residents mutated into lower lifeforms? Why?

" It was not possible !" He yelled.

His voice echoed around the surrounding area and in the night. Loudly, he screamed. Enough to be heard by anyone nearby or any foe present, and there was an enemy present. A deadly enemy with a long grudge against Cobra-La ruler, it was Davey Jones on the Flying Dutchman with his pet, The Kraken next to him sailing up the once known Cobra-La River. The Cobra -La River had flown right through the whole Cobra- La civilization.

"Yes, it is possible ! Revenge is always possible! It is mine !" Davey Jones cracked maleficent.

Golobulus' eyes shot up and quickly turned to the intruder. "Who dares to challenge me, the Last Emperor of Cobra- LA ?"

"I do. Remember me, Golo." Davey Jones answered evilly satisfied.

"Golo." Golobulus exclaimed. No one insults the Last Great Cobra-La Emperor and lives ." Golobulus took out his scimitar and charged Davey Jones with great rage.

"Attack, My Kraken! "

With that, the mighty, sinuous, slithering Kraken roared as it charged. Its huge maw opened shows several of its sharp dagger-like teeth in rows within it. Golobulus let out a terrified cry as he saw the Kraken's enormous jaws. It swallowed him whole without much of a sound. The Kraken slowly went underwater.

Somewhere nearby, Roadblock was studying carefully a chessboard looking to see where to move his piece. Mister Gibbs patiently watched him, on the other side, Jack Sparrow and Cobra Commander played "Battleship".

"B 6." Jack Sparrow said.

"Miss." The Commander replied. " J 10."

Jack Sparrow suddenly stood up indignity, angrier while Gibbs and Roadblock looked up from their chess game.

"You sir, have sunk my battleship!" Sparrow threw down his pirate captain's hat on the floor.

The End.


End file.
